beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hades Kerbecs BD145DS
"Kerbecs is a bey made to match my hands my feet a bey for me and me alone." Damian to Ginga. Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (known in Japan as Hell Kerbecs BD145DS) is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is part of the Maximum Series, due to its Fusion Wheel having a diameter of 50 millimeters, making it the widest Fusion Wheel of the Hybrid Wheel System. It is owned by Damian Hart. Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus, or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the ruler of the Underworld, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent gold background, while the Cerberus heads are biting the chains going through the edges of their mouths. Energy Ring: Kerbecs *'Weight:' 3.4 grams Kerbecs has a three winged designs like Hades with a notch separating each. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hades. Its black designs and the gold designs represent the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hades Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hades Kerbecs BD145WD or Hades Kerbecs BD145EWD (Boost Mode). An extremely good Defense combo such as MF-H Earth/Basalt Kerbecs GB145RS is pretty useful to defeat low and high Attack customs. It is gold in colour. Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3 Fusion Wheel: Hades *'Weight:' 39.6 grams Hades depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. This Fusion Wheel explains why this bey is in the Maximum Series as its Fusion Wheel has the widest diameter of all Wheels, as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 45-46 millimeters. It has good Attack, decent Defense, and medium-high Stamina properties making it one of the best Balance Fusion Wheels. It shouldn't heavily be used in Stamina combos since most of its weight is on the inside, but it still has a good use for Stamina. Unfortunately, the Fusion Wheel is raised (like Inferno, Flame,and Poison) so it has decreased Defense, because it is easier to strike the Spin Track. It outclasses Dark, Evil, Poison, and Sol in Balance properties. This version is coloured with gold paint. If you battle with this gold version, the paint chips off (like the Galaxy/Sol/Gravity/Bakushin) and turns to a dull grey. Although, the Hasbro paint lasts longer than the Takara one. It is good in any type of customization, especially when paired with the BD145 in Boost Mode. When Hades is not used with BD145, It looks strange because it is so wide. When its spinning with BD145, it will look like a 4D system bey. A great stamina combo is Hades/Hell Kerbecs/Bull BD145WD. Customizations * Hades Kerbecs/ Bull BD145WD/ EWD (Stamina) * Hades Kerbecs BD145CS (Balance) *MF Hades Kerbecs 100/ 90/ RF/ WF/ XF/ CF (Attack) *Hades Tempo D125WD/ DS (Defence) Attack: 3 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: Boost Disk 145 (BD145) *'Weight:' 8 grams BD145 shares a similar trait with its partner Hades, in that, Hades is one of the widest Metal Wheels ever released and also BD145 is the widest Track. This Track is unique both because of its width and also its ability to change modes. Changing modes is similar to how it is done with SW145. The attack mode is not really useful due to it having a gap, if it loses balance it may easily lose spin. The Boost Mode is quite useful in battles. BD145 is quite similar to E230 but the difference is that BD145 is stable but E230 is not. Customisations * Lightning L-Drago BD145LRF/RF (Attack) Performance Tip: Defense Sharp (DS) It is a hollow tip with a spike (sharp) inside of it that barely pokes out of the bottom. It is a good stamina tip. If you like stamina tips with an "edge", it will attack furiously if it is tilted ever so slightly. Because of this, you might like this tip. Like most normal Defense tips, it keeps its balance. It does not allow much movement. Attack: 1 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 4 Trivia *Hades/Hell Kerbecs is the first bey to feature BD145 and DS combo. *When in Attack Mode, BD145 has similar looks to E230. *Kerbecs is the only bey in Team Star Breaker to not be based off of a star constallation, instead it is based off of a star in the Hercules constallation, Cerberus. *Kerbecs only been in Attack Mode once in the anime. *Kerbecs maybe only avalible to use Hades Gate in boost mode. Gallery hadeskerbcstkpackaging.JPG|Takara Tomy packaging. hadeskerbecsbothmodes.jpg|Both modes of Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. hadeskerbecsbd145ds.jpg|Hades Kerbecs closeup. hadeskerbecs2.jpg|Hades Kerbecs Boost Mode. Screen shot 2012-03-01 at 3.42.37 PM.png|Xtreme Top System Hades Kerbecs Blade Blast. HellKerbecs_CoroCoroScan.JPG|Coro Coro Scan. hadeskerbecslauncher.jpg|Hades Kerbecs, with launcher Damian9.PNG|Its owner: Damian Hart Video Category:Beyblades Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Merchandise Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Hasbro